A New Friend!
by AnimeGirl66
Summary: This is about a girl named Emily Sakura! She has just transferred in Amu's class and has three eggs. How does she deal with this new twisted life? WARNING: Amu and Ikuto are not a pair in this fanfic I love amu and ikuto pair but sadly they are not a pair


**This story is about a OC, not even in the anime. I have to do some kind of disclaimer now, right?**

**Ok, here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own Emily Sakura!**

**A new friend-**

**Normal POV**

Amu, Rima, and Tadase were in the classroom going about their normal day routines, when suddnly the teacher came in and the class quieted down.

"Good morning class" The teacher said.

"Good Morming sensei" The class said in unison.

"Class, today we have a new student! Please come in now." The teacher said.

The class started to gossip until a girl came into the room. She wasn't extraordinary or anything she was infact fairly plain. She had light brown hair, about shoulder length, and brown eyes. She also had 3 brown dots on her left cheek near her eye.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakura, Emily. I'm pleased to meet you." She said in a somewhat normal/shy voice.

"Go ahead! Tell us about yourself." The teacher urged her.

She smiled at him and then at the class. "Well...I am half Japanese half English. My mother is Japanese and my father is English. I lived in Japan till I was 10 then moved to England. But now I'm back and here I am!" She said in a more enthusiastic voice then before.

"Well welcome back! You will be sitting by..." He scanned the room looking for a free seat. "by Hinamori-san. Hinamori please raise your hand." The teacher asked politely.

Amu obediently raised her hand and stared at the girl at the front of the class.

"Well sense we have a new student you will be having a free period so you can all get to know each other." He said a little to gleeful. (he doesn't want to teach the class hehehe( with that the teacher left the room.

Emily slowly made her way to her seat beside Amu. As soon as she sat down she turned to Amu.

"Hi! I'm Emily its nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." Emily said happily and with a big smile.

'I have to try and make a good impression on her. Maybe she wont be like the others and think I'm "cool and spicy". She seems nice so it cant be that hard' Amu thought. "Hi, my name is Amu I also hope we can become friends." She said as she gave Emily her best smile.

"Yay! That's great!" Emily said as she gave Amu a quick hug. She looked at Amu and saw the surprised face. "She quikly covered her eyes with her bangs. "I'm sorry i get kind of get a bit annoying and ignore peoples personal space." She looked up and smiled again. "But I guess that's not gonna change so, oh well." She laughed at herself.

Amu laughed to although she was still a bit curious, but she dismissed it.

Riiiiiiiiiinnggg!! Riiiiiiiiinnggg!!

The bell rang and every one got up to leave for lunch.

"Well i'll be leaving first." Emily told Amu. As Emily got up Amu noticed a small, pink, cloth bag hooked to her uniform. This sparked her interest but she still said nothing.

"Amu?" Amu turned to see it was Tadase who was speaking to her. She realized that she was late for lunch, so she grabbed her bag and Tadase's hand and ran to the lunch room.

**During Lunch-**

**Emily's POV**

'Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i so screwed it up now! She's gonna think I'm weird! And annoying! I looked at the food on my tray it did not look the least bit appetizing, but I ate it any ways. 'Why do I have to be this? She probably hates me! It'll be just like the last school, I'll be the annoying, hyper, carefree girl who can be insulted but she dosnt care! I hate my self!"

"Then just change!" I looked to see who was talking, but there was no one around me, infact most of the cafeteria was empty. Then I heard it again. Just then I remembered the eggS that I had found in my bed two days earlier. I opened the small pink bag and a black egg flew out. It was all black except for the red ribbon round it.

I stared at it, amazed. Then suddenly out popped a small little girl. Her hair was black with red streaks and she had a red ribbon tying it into a half ponytail. She wore a black tank top with a out after dealing with red heart in middle, that showed her belly button, black shorts and black shoes with red bows on them. She also had red eyes.

"My name is Kara! And if you are sick of people thinking your just a little wimp! Then do something about it!!" Said the girl that came from the black egg.

"It's not that easy!!" I complained, though still surprised by the way i handled the situation of a girl comeing out of the egg! I heard some whispering and looked around. People were looking at me strangly and talking about me. Then it hit me! They could'nt see Kara! 'Great now i'll be annoying and insane! Just perfect!' I thought.

"Get in the bag" I ordered Kara in a hushed tone.

"Fine but I'll come out later." She promised. I felt my self sigh. I looked around at the people staring at me and gave then one of my big smiles and played innocent. It worked. They went back to their own business. walked over to the garbage and dumped what ever was left of my food. As i walked to the door to leave I saw Amu. I suddenly found myself smiling like an idiot and waving.

"See ya later" I yelled and walked out. but not before thinking 'Why did I do that?"

**Normal POV**

Amu sat with Tadase eating lunch when she looked up she saw Emily waving at her and smiling. 'She's a bit to hyper i admit but after dealing with Yaya it's easier to not get annoyed' she thought.

When she left Ran came out from the pouch on the side of her belt. "Amu, I felt the presence of a unknown chara!" She exclaimed. I looked up at Tadase to see if he had heard it and indeed he had. He consulted with his chara and confirmed that there was an unknown chara in the room a while ago.

Amu remembered Emily's pink bag, how when she left the room apparently Ran sensed a chara. She wasn't sure so she told Tadase her theory.

"I agree. I think she might have a chara after all." Tadase said thoughtfully. "We'll meet with the others today and discuss it further, we both have to keep our eyes open for any sign of chara activity." He instructed.

"Hai!" And with that we both went to class.

**Small time skip!**

The last class had just ended and Emily's reputation was now set in stone. She was packing her school bag when she tripped slightly and dropped all her stuff. She looked at the people in the classroom who were staring at her. She laughed and said " I guess my feet were a bit ahead of my head. hehehe" A girl came over giggling a bit and said "Emy-chan you are so weird!" she giggled some more and then walked back to her seat. Emily knew she didn't mean it as an insult but it still hurt. Then before she knew what she was doing...

"What did you say?" she asked in a deep, scary voice. Emily's bangs were covering her eyes and the once light pink ribbon in her hair that was holding my half pony tail turn a shade of blood red. The girl who had talked to her earlier looked at her confused. "I asked you a danm question!!" She said in a scarily calm voice. The whole class looked at her like she had grown another head.

Amu stood there, looking at the person who she had come to know as loud, talkative, annoying, and hyper. Emily was diffidently different from earlier. She seemed evil in a way, but at the same time calm like she had the whole thing planned out. Amu took a step towards Emily, who looked a bit pissed, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Emily?" Amu asked in a concerned voice.

At the sound of Amu's voice Emily look at her and gave her a death glare -one of those talk anymore and you will not see light again looks- but then her ribbon changed back to pink and she look horrified. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.

Amu and the rest of the class stood there surprised and confused.

Emily ran and ran till she came to the field of the school. She leaned against the pole of the goal and slowly slid down it till she was sitting on the ground. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself. She heard a small chuckle and then she saw Kara floating in front of her.

"That, was me! If you want them to treat you with respect then you got to show them your not a wimp!!" Kara informed Emily, in a calm but stern voice.

"But they might not like me if I'm like that!" She complained. "Wait a second that was YOU!?" She more demanded, now standing up.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes that was me. now will you pleas ca-"

"Why the Hell did you do that?"

"Because I didn't see you doing anything about the situation."

"Well duh!! People don't expect me too. I'm just in their life's for comic relief and if they need to feel good about them self's!" She then stopped and thought about what she had just said.

"But that's not what you want is it?" Kara was now talking in a quiet and concerned voice.

"No but-" Out of the corner of her eyes Emily spotted Amu staring at her, wide eyed. 'Great, now she'll think I'm insane!' Emily thought angrily.

Amu stood there, not looking so much at Emily but staring at the small girl beside her. Amu was suddenly running towards them. She stopped before Emily and looked at her with questioning eyes but never said anything. But that was not necessary due to the fact Ran, Miki, and Su flew out of there spot in the bag hooked to Amu's belt.

"We sensed the presence again Amu." They said but she did not respond she just stood there looking at something. The 3 small girl followed her gaze and were also surprised at what they saw. The 3 flew over to Kara started talking.

"Hi! I'm Su. This is Ran and Miki!" Su happily pointed to the 2 beside her.

Kara looked at them as if judging whether to talk to them or not. "I'm Kara" She said the went over to examine Amu. "So you also have three chara! Interesting. I'm Kara pleased to meet ya." With that she flew back to Emily.

"Also?" Amu questioned

"Wait, Amu you have these chara things too?" Emily asked astonished.

"Yep I have three and judging by what Kara said so do you." She said going into her cool and spicy attitude. But she smiled at Emily, grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Amu! Where are you taking me?" Emily asked while trying not to stumble.

"The royal garden! I have to go there right now and I'm sure they would all be interested in you!." She said happily.

**End of chapter 1**

**ok i know its kinda lame and boring but reviews are acceptable to any of those who could help me out bye commenting on my mistakes or things i need to improve. oh and just for a warning im thinking of ikuto being interested with Emily. I LOVE Amu/Ikuto pairing. But the main character in this fic is not Amu. It's Emily. **


End file.
